Reunion
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Sort of sequel to Lost Little Butterfly. Stella received a letter from a person from her past. Curious, Both Sena and Yozora track her down to another city where Stella might be. With the help of some strange people, they will uncover the butler's past as well as something else that has been on Sena's mind. COMPLETE.
1. The Search for Stella Bravo!

**A/N: Yeah another story from me although I have like three others I need to get to work on. However I predict that this one will only be 3 to 5 chapters long. As the summery said this is the sort of sequel to my other fic Lost Little Butterfly. You can either read that first or just continue reading this one whichever one is fine. Cast of Girl's Bravo will be introduced next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai and/or Girl's Bravo. They belong to their rightful owners.

Reunion

Chapter One: The Search for Stella Bravo!

"Come on, come on. Almost there…annnnd…hell yeah! Beat your high score Sena."

Yozora cheered in her new girlfriend's empty room. However since said girlfriend wasn't in there with her, the cheering didn't last long. She set down the controller down on the table and thought about the events that led up today. It's been about three months ever since Yozora and Sena have been going out. Not long after they ended up together, they were already a hot gossip around the school. Most of the boys were heartbroken that their beloved idol was going out with another girl. There were some others that were jealous of Yozora. This kind of news even reached the blondes father and wanted to meet the girl who was going out with his only daughter.

It was understandable that the short haired girl was impressed by the house her girlfriend lived in and was slightly scared what her father must be like. To Yozora's relief, she found Pegasus to be quite the comedic relief. Ever since then, Yozora has been spending every weekend at her girlfriend's house. So here she was now, in Sena's room playing a game while her blonde lover went to her father's study to discuss something important. What that means, the short haired girl had no idea. She heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"Yeah it's open."

The door opened to reveal Stella, the butler of the mansion. The first time Yozora met the older blonde, she instantly thought she was Sena's mother but she wasn't. She thought Stella was a good person though a bit strange. "Ah you're here. Where is Sena?"

The short haired girl shrugged. "Beats me. Her dad wanted to speak to her about something important. She's been in the study for I don't know how long."

"Is that so? Well then while she is not here, I can give you this." The blonde gave Yozora a book and couple of boxes. "I hope this improves your relationship." Stella didn't say anymore and left the room.

Yozora wondered what was in the boxes so she opened up one of them. The sight made her blush. "I-Is this…" She picked up the object and pressed a switch of some sort which made it vibrate. The short haired girl quickly turned it off and put it back in the box. "Why the hell would she give me something like that?" Now Yozora was scared on opening the second box. Curiosity got the better of her and opened the second box. "W-What is this?" She picked up what looked like sexy lingerie except the part where it covers the breasts was open as if there were meant to be seen. Under that was a pair of see through panties. In addition to the blush Yozora was having, she was also sweating bullets. She quickly put the outfit back into the box. "Jeez, we're not even at that stage in our relationship yet." Yozora grabbed the book and read the title. "How to fully pleasure your lover in bed. Lesbian edition." She read the title again just in case she read it wrong. "How to fully…ehhhhh!"

"What are you screaming about?" Yozora quickly turned around to see her girlfriend walk into the room. Sena sat next her short haired lover who seemed red. "Are you feeling alright Yozora?" She put her hand on Yozora's forehead.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just a little hot that's all."

Sena thought it was a little weird for her lover to say something like that when it feels nice and cool. She then spotted a little black book her girlfriend was holding. "Hey what are you reading?"

"Uh this? Nothing."

The blonde didn't buy that. "Seriously Yozora, what is it?"

"I said it's nothing." Her lover said while she gritted her teeth.

"Tell me tell me." Sena pleaded as she reached over for the book but Yozora kept it away. The blue eyed girl reached as far as she could. So far, her breasts went up into her lover's face. With her lover's breasts in her face, Yozora slightly leaned forward just enough for Sena to grab the book but she still had a tight grip. The blonde girl tried to take away but Yozora tried to take it back. "Come on just tell me what the book is."

"No…way." Both girls stood up from the couch and struggled to get the position of the book now. Both of them moved around the room. "Meat…you're not getting this book."

"All right then….you…can…have…it!" Sena pushed forward which made both girls fall to the ground. They were in a very proactive position with the blonde on top of her lover. "Guess I'm on top huh?"

With some very good timing, the door opened up with Stella walking in. "I almost forgot…" She took a look at the two girls who were on the floor. Both of them didn't know what to say. Stella cleared her throat. "Two things: Please take this to the bed and try to keep it quiet. I'll be going now." The butler turned around and left the room once more. Once she left, both girls stood up with heavy blushes on their faces.

"Let's agree this never happened."

"Y-Yeah. This never happened." A few seconds of silence passed. "Hey Sena…what was it that you're dad wanted to talk to you about?"

"Huh? Oh uh just some stuff that's all." Sena said with a nervous smile.

Yozora knew something was up. Sena was hiding something and she knew it. She can only hope her lover can tell her what it is in time.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, Stella was on her way to the mailbox while thinking about what she saw earlier. _"They haven't been together that long and already they can't keep their hands to themselves. Young girls these days."_ She made it to the mailbox and took out a couple of letters. The butler looked at the letters. "Bill, report card, probably Sena's grades again, bill, bill…huh a letter addressed to me?" Stella looked at the letter closely. "Who could send me a letter?" She opened up the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes widened with disbelief. "This is from, from…"

**B**

Morning light came breaking through the curtains of Sena's room. The light hit Yozora and groaned. "Can someone turn the light off." She buried her face into something soft. Two soft objects to be exact. "Soft and warm. Wait soft and warm?" The short haired girl instantly sat up and saw where her head was. "Damn it. I can't decide whether I hate those things or beginning to love them now."

Yozora saw her lover stir. Sena began to open her eye as she sat up as well and stretched her arms out. "Morning Yozora."

The violet eyed girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "Good morning to you too."

Sena giggled. "What time is it?" She turned to check the clock and her eyes widened. "No. That can't be right."

"What? We woke in the morning like usual."

"Yes we did but it's 10:30. Stella always wakes us up at least nine."

"Ok so what's the problem? Maybes she overslept."

The blonde shook her head. "No. I knew Stella ever since I was a kid. She is always punctual so something like this in next to impossible."

"Well when you put it like that…"

"We have to check what's wrong come on."

"H-Hey we're still in-" Her words didn't make it to her girlfriend as she went out of the door. "Our pajamas. Jeez what am I going to with her?" She sighed. "Well I might as well find out as well." Yozora followed her girlfriend to the butler's room where she was standing outside the door. "Why did you stop?"

"This would be the first time I'm entering Stella's room. As long as I've known her, I've never been into her room before."

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her room as well."

Sena gulped and turned the knob. The door opened and revealed Stella's room. To their surprise, the room was very plain looking. It had the standard bed, dresser and nothing more. "It's so plain. I had no idea her room was like this."

"Check this out." Yozora called out.

The blonde went to where her lover was. Now both of them were in front of the dresser that had a letter with a picture on top of it. Sena picked up the photo saw two girls in it. She was surprised to see Stella in the photo though she looked younger with longer hair and was smiling. The woman next to her was also smiling and was making a peace sign. "Is this Stella? She looks so young in this picture and who is this girl next to her?"

"Never mind that, this letter explains why she left." Her girlfriend looked over the letter as Yozora cleared her throat."

"_Stella,_

_It's been too long since we've talked. Too long since we've seen each other. I was just cleaning out some old stuff until I found this picture. I was instantly reminded of you and now wondered where you are and what you are doing. It took some searching but I found out the address where you work at and I want to catch up. I hope to see you soon._

_Your friend_

_Ko-chan._

_P.S The directions to where I live now on the back of this letter. I will meet you at the train station."_

"Directions?" Yozora turned over the letter. "This are directions for what station Stella is supposed to drop off."

"I guess this person must be pretty important to her." An idea hit the genius blonde. "Let's follow her."

"Why the hell would we want follow Stella. This seems pretty private."

"Come on. You know as well as I do you want to know who this mystery person is. You know you want to."

One thing she hates the most about her girlfriend. She was right. Yozora wanted to know who this person is and what was the connection she had with the woman in the photo. "I hate it when you're right."

Sena smiled. "Great and judging by the directions, it shouldn't take more then maybe two, two and half hours."

Yozora sighed. "Fine I guess we'll go look for her. You do have the money for this trip right?"

"Of course plus with your own, we should have enough."

"Fine but let's at least tell your dad. He should know where we're going."

"That won't be a problem. We'll just write him a letter and just go."

Yozora shrugged "Fine by me. Let's get dressed, get something quick to eat, and be our way." The short haired girl walked out of the room to get dressed for the search.

Now with her lover gone, Sena slightly looked down on the floor. "Now my only problem now is how am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell Yozora about what papa said to me last night?"


	2. New City, New People, New Bravo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai and/or Girls Bravo. They belong to their rightful owners

Reunion

Chapter Two: New City, New People, New Bravo!

The train ride has been quite peaceful. Both Yozora and Sena were on their way to a city where Stella might be. They followed the instructions on the back of the letter and were now headed toward their destination. Two things were on the blonde's mind: Why did Stella leave so suddenly and the other was about the conversation she had with her father last night.

"_Seriously, how am I going to explain that to Yozora? How would she react to that kind of news?_

"Is everything alright Sena?"

The other girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah just thinking about…those new game systems that are coming out soon. Yeah that's it." She laughed nervously.

Yozora questioned her girlfriend's behavior lately. Ever since they left the house, she sometimes avoids eye contact. This worried the short haired girl but she didn't want push this subject any longer and just went along what her blonde girlfriend had said. "Ok." She pulled out the letter out of her pocket. "Says right here we need to get off at this station."

"And after that we find Stella and maybe if we're lucky, the person she's supposed to meet up with. I wonder who this person is?"

"Whoever she is…" Yozora took another look at the photo. "This woman is connected to Stella."

The train ride lasted another forty five minutes until they ended up the stop they wanted. The doors opened and both girls exited out the station. "So now what?" Sena asked her lover.

"Now we need to talk to some locals to get to know the area better. That way we'll have less of a chance of getting lost in this city and more of a chance to find Stella."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Yozora puffed up her chest. "Of course it is. Now let's get moving."

Sena nodded and the two girls headed toward a place where there would be a lot people to ask and find out more about the city. It took a while but they ended up in a food market. Call it good luck that they saw so many people walking about. Both girls asked several people about the area and made it clear that they were new in town. They were glad the local people were nice enough to give some info about the city. After getting enough info, the two girls started to head off out of the food market but they were called out. "Hello you two young ladies!" Both girls turned to see a middle aged man standing outside of his fruit stand. They went up to him. "I can see you two are new to this city. If you have any questions, how about asking me?"

"No thanks. We already have a decent amount of info but thank you for volunteering." Yozora started to walk away but her girlfriend grabbed her arm. The short haired girl looked at the blonde and saw that she made a few gestures. She quickly picked up on what Sena was hinting about. "Now that I think about, yes there is something you can help us with something." She pulled out the photo. "We're looking for this woman in this photo. She might look a bit older."

The salesman took a close look at the photo and rubbed his chin with hand. "Mmm…" Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, I do remember seeing something like her. Like you said she looks a bit older but that much. I saw her headed out of here in that direction."

Both girls were glad they found a trail so soon. "Thank you sir. You've been a great help."

He chuckled. "It's no problem. As a token of my kindness how about you buy some fruit. The bananas are here are at a special discount."

"No thanks but thanks for the offer. Come on Sena."

The two girls left with high hopes. The salesman looked a bit disappointed that they didn't buy anything but was glad enough he helped out. "They're nice girls. Almost as nice as the banana girl."

Both girls left the market place and walked into a crowded street. "Ok we got the direction, now what? Just ask more people?"

"Yes Sena. Stella isn't just show up in front of us."

"I know that."

While both girls were talking to each other, they failed to notice a person following with a lecherous smile on his face. "Heh Heh what do we have here? A new girl right here. Yes she's very fine. Someone worthy being in my all girls paradise. I need to take a closer look." He crept closer and closer to the unsuspecting pair. The guy must be good if he's not getting caught so far.

"By the way Sena you've been acting weird lately. More so than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"_Crap."_ "It's just something that my papa told me last night. Family business you know." Sena laughed a bit.

"O…K then." Yozora was getting more suspicious with the way her girlfriend had been acting. Family or not, she'll have to rough her lover up to spill out whatever she was hiding.

"How about we try that wa-Yeeeahhhh!"

Sena felt two hands strongly groping her breasts. "Ladies we have ourselves a pair of winners! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The blonde pervert rubbed his gloved hands all over Sena's breasts. "Well aren't you something else. I've never felt such a great chest before!" He gave her breast a hard squeeze. "And very soft as well!" The guy gave out a loud laugh before he felt a hand tightly gripping onto his arm.

"Hey pal…" The attacker looked at Yozora with an annoyed look on his face. "Get your hands off of her!" She pulled the guy's arm hard and socked him straight in the face. He flew back and hit the window that belong to the store. The short haired checked on her girlfriend who was crouching and holding herself.

"I can't believe that just happened. He grabbed my chest. He grabbed my chest. I've never felt so violated before."

Yozora help her frightened lover up. "It's ok. I gave the guy what he deserved."

"Oh really?"

Both girls turned to see the blond perv standing up like Yozora's punch didn't do anything. "I'll have know I've taken much worse punishment that weak punch you gave me. I'll take more than that to keep me down. Now then my sweet little butterfly, how about I give you the tour of the city. Starting with my humble abode and more importantly my bedroom!"

The short haired girl kicked the guy where it hurts the most. He let out a high pitch squeal and went into the fetal position. "She's not interested jackass! Come on Sena!"

"Right!"

Both girls ran away from the guy but he wasn't out yet. "Cheap shot but nothing can stop me from getting that girl. Run as fast as you can my sweet little butterfly. I'll make you into a woman yet."

The two girls ran as fast as they can and far away as they can. They stopped at an ally to catch their breath. "There…we…should…be…far…away…enough. Are you…ok Sena?"

"No I'm not ok! I had my chest groped violently. This is worst thing that's ever happened to me!" Sena sobbed.

Yozora gave her scared lover a warm hug to calm her down. The blonde cried into her shoulder until she stopped. "Feel better now?"

Sena sniffed. "Yeah I feel better now and thank you for what you did to that creep."

"No problem. We're far away where he's at now."

"Is that so?"

Both girls were shocked to hear that guy's voice again and turned once again that he was in the ally as well. "The hell?! I kicked you straight in the balls!"

"As I've said, it'll take more than that to keep me down. Now then my sweet butterfly, how about I make you feel better with a full body message by yours truly!"

"How about no chance in hell!" Yozora grabbed her lover again and bolted out of the ally.

"You can't get away! I've got your scent!" The pervert started to chase after the duo.

The two girls were trying their hardest to lose the creep but every time Sena looked behind her, the guy was right on their tail. "He's still behind us!"

"Damn. This guy just won't give up! He's gotta burn out sooner or later."

"I don't see either of those happening anytime soon."

"Shit he's persistent!"

While both girls were running, another pair of girls was looking around. One girl had short brown hair while having a huge bust and another girl who had long pink hair with two side ponytails with a similar sized chest as well. What made her different then the hair color was that she had three red dots in a triangle fashion on her forehead. "Jeez where did that mega perv go to now?"

"Maybe he was hungry and went somewhere to eat."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm seriously worried. He went off saying something about a new scent. You know that's bad news especially when he sets his sights on a new girl."

"What's that?" The pink haired girl pointed out.

The other girl looked at the same direction. What she saw was two people running like their lives depended on it. One long haired blond seemed to trip and hit the ground. "Oh crap Sena!" There was someone else behind them and it was someone she knew unfortunately well.

The guy caught up with the two girls. "Now I've got you. Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll have good time." He gave a creepy grin to the scared blonde. Yozora was about to do something until she saw another girl rush past her. Before the creep could land his hands on Sena again, he felt a forearm under his chin and lift him up. "How about you have a good time…"

"Please no wait!"

"IN HELL!" The brown haired girl slammed the guy hard onto the pavement and rendered him unconscious.

Yozora was impressed and surprised at the same time that this girl was able to put down their relentless pursuer. "I've got to learn that someday." She ran to her girlfriend and picked her up. "You ok?"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah I am."

They both saw the girl who saved Sena cleaning her hands off. "That guy never learns." She turned to the two girls. "You alright."

The first thing that came into the violet eyed girl's mind was that their rescuer had huge breasts. _"Great. Another pair of meat." _

"Yeah thanks. That creep just wouldn't give up."

"Trust me I know how that feels. I'm Kirie Kojima"

Yozora was a bit hesitant to introduce herself but she had the feeling she wasn't one of the popular kids. "Yozora Mikazuki."

"I'm Sena Kashiwazaki."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm guessing you're not from around here."

"Yeah we're out of town."

"Look let's talk about this somewhere else. I'll go get my friend and head over to my other friends house."

"That sounds fine to me. Least we won't to deal with this guy."

Sena and Yozora followed the other girl and met up with another girl who had pink hair. "Check out her hair." Sena whispered.

"Yeah. I wonder if she dyed it that way." Yozora took another look at the girl and saw that she had huge breasts as well. _"Come on what is this. The land of giant meat?"_

"Hey come on!" Kirie called out.

The two girls nodded at each other and followed her and her friend. "Oh are we bringing new friends over?" The pink haired girl asked.

The brown haired girl nodded. "Uh huh and maybe Yukinari can have a conversation with that other another guy."


	3. Bravo Explanations!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai and/or Girls Bravo. They belong to their rightful owners

Reunion

Chapter Three: Bravo Explanations

Yozora and Sena were following the girl that saved them from the blonde pervert that did unexplainable things to Sena along with another who had pink hair. This caught the attention of the two girls as they never seen someone with pink hair before. If people back at school were skeptical about Kodaka's hair, they can only just imagine how they would react to this girl if she went to their school. Then again a girl like her could be well liked at their school. Their stares caught the attention of Kirie. She noticed that they have been giving Miharu weird looks like they never seen something before.

"Is something wrong Kirie?"

It a second or two for the other girl to reply. "Those two have been giving you weird looks ever since I let them join us. I wonder what their deal is."

"Maybe they're just hungry. I'm getting hungry too." The pink haired girl stated as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Jeez you just ate not that long ago. Where do you put it all?"

"That's a silly question. I put it in my stomach of course. Where else would the food go?"

Kirie sighed at her friend's simplicity. She looked back at the two people then looked away. "Anyway we need to take them to Yukinari's house. The further away they're from Fukuyama the better." Kirie looked back at the couple behind her. _"They do make a cute pair."_

However unbeknownst to Kirie, she really didn't know that Yozora is a girl. That fact didn't escape Miharu though. She knew very well that Yozora is a girl. It was very common to find same sex couples on Seiren. She was debating whether or not she should tell Kirie. The four girls continued to walk until they reached the house that Kirie's friend lived in. She opened the door and entered the house along with Miharu, Yozora and Sena. All four girls entered the living room where both Sena and Yozora saw a young girl with short yellow hair with a thin ponytail on the back of her head watching TV with some sort of strange stuffed animal and another girl who was older with long black hair tied into a ponytail as well. She was sipping tea from her cup. She noticed her friends had come back along with some company. "Oh you're back and you brought back some company." She looked at Sena and smiled. It was a different story with Yozora. Soon as she looked at the other girl, she had a scared look on her face and quickly climbed over the couch and hid."

"_What the hell is her problem?"_

"Hey Koyo, keep it down. I'm trying to watch TV here." The other girl turned around to see that her friends brought along two extra people. "Who the heck are these two?" She took a closer look at Sena and rolled her eyes. "Great another boob monster."

A vein popped up on Sena's forehead. "What did you say you little brat!" She tried to come up to the little girl but her girlfriend and Kirie manage to stop her. "Let me go! I want to teach this brat a lesson!"

"Down girl, down." The brown haired girl reasoned.

"Bring it on boob monster! I'll take you down!" The smaller girl didn't make the situation ease up one bit. This little struggle went on for four to five minutes until Sena calmed down. After that, Kirie went upstairs to find her friend. All the girls were sitting on the couch expect the one girl who keeps hiding behind the couch while they waited. The smaller girl kept staring at Yozora which made her feel uncomfortable. "Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?"

She looked at the girl who was hiding behind the couch. "Come on Koyo, quit hiding a like a baby. Take a closer look."

Said girl did what she was asked. Now that she looked more closely, she relaxed a bit and came out of hiding. She sat down and continued to sip her tea like nothing really happened. _"What's up with these people?"_ Both Sena and Yozora thought.

"Yukinari you pervert!"

Both Sena and Yozora were surprised by the noise of someone angry being punched in the face and tumbling down the stairs. The two girls went to check out what was happening. What they saw was a young boy barely conscious. The two girls were surprised that the guy was still alive. They looked up to see Kirie pissed off and another girl with gray hair was behind her. There were two facts that surprised them about the girl. One was that she wasn't wearing any clothes. The other was that she covered head to toe in strange markings. "Yukinari!" Both the girl and Miharu cried out as they went up to him. Yozora didn't know what the problem was but she decided to help the guy up. Soon as she grabbed the guys arm, red spots began to appear on his arm and his face.

"Wait, what the hell is going on with him?"

This apparently freaked Kirie out. "Hold on, you're a girl?!"

"No duh dummy! You didn't figure it out the first time?" The small blonde girl pointed out.

"What does me being a girl have to do with this?" Yozora asked as she picked up the sick guy who looked even worse. This surprised the short haired girl. "What the hell?"

**B**

Everyone sat on the couch with tea that Miharu set for everyone. The only guy in room was back to normal and Kirie was looking a bit embarrassed. The girl with the gray hair was fully clothed as well. The guy was rubbing his arm. "Jeez Kirie, ever heard of reasonable explanation before?"

Kirie looked down. "Sorry."

"_So she admits she jumped the gun. Wow never thought I'd see that."_ Yozora looked at Kirie. "So what did he do that made you want to throw the guy down the stairs?"

"She was on top of him when they were in bed."

Both Yozora and Sena's jaws dropped when they heard that statement from the other girl. They looked at the girl with the gray hear in disbelief but the only guy had something to say. "I just woke up and she was on top of me already."

Both girls sighed at that. Kirie laughed a bit. "Right now that we're all here, I can introduce you everyone here. This guy right is Yukinari Sasaki."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The girl with the pink hair is Miharu."

"Hello there."

"The girl who hid behind the couch is Koyomi"

"Hi."

"The little twerp here is Tomoka."

"Who are you calling a twerp?"

"And the girl who was on top of Yukinari is Yukina." She just nodded. "Right and these two are Yozora Mikazuki and Sena Kashiwazaki."

"Hey she has part of my name." Miharu pointed out.

"What do you mean that?" The blonde asked.

"My full name is Miharu Sena Kanaka. See, your name is in my name. It's very funny." She giggled.

"Who has a name like that? Yozora whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Beats me." The blonde whispered back.

Yozora cleared her throat. "So what was with Yukinari? He started to break out in some weird rash soon as I grabbed his arm."

The small guy laughed while he rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I'm allergic to girls."

Sena laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha ha ha! That's a good one."

"Actually he's right. Ever since he was a kid, girls bullied him so much he developed a reaction to them. Now every time a girl touches him, he breaks out in a rash like the one you just saw." Kirie explained.

"Kinda ironic that a small guy like him who is allergic to girls is around a lot of girls." Yozora pointed out.

"Not true exactly. He doesn't react to Miharu." Koyomi stated.

"Huh that's weird. So how do you know him?" The violet eyed girl asked.

"Oh he and I are childhood friends. We go to the same high school together."

"C-Childhood friends?!"

"He's in high school?!"

Both girls couldn't believe what they heard. The term "childhood friends" kind of put a small stab in Yozora's heart while Sena couldn't believe that he was in high school. When she first saw the guy, she thought he was still in middle school.

"Yeah that was one of the reasons girls bully me so much." He laughed like it was no big deal.

"Right…anyway I have another question. Is her haired dyed or something." Yozora asked as she pointed

Miharu giggled. "No this is my natural hair color."

Both girls went wide eyed when they heard that. They never met someone with natural pink hair. "Why did you ask that anyway?" Tomoya asked.

"Well there's this guy we know, Kodaka and people at our school tend to avoid him because he looks like a delinquent only because the way he looks by his hair. He's has half black hair and half blonde hair."

"Well that's stupid!" Tomoka yelled out. "Only idiots do those kinds of judgments."

Yozora laughed nervously. "Anyway another question I want to ask is why does have three red dots on her forehead and why did Yukina have weird markings on her body.?"

All of them sighed this time. "You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try us." Sena dared.

The others explained everything to the two girls. They explained where Miharu, Tomoka, Yukina, and Koyomi are from. They explained what Seiren is like, what the star mark is. They explained every single detail to them. After that was done, Yozora and Sena looked at them like they were crazy or something.

"So aliens do exist! I knew it!" Sena cheered out.

Yozora slumped into the couch. "I think I need a break. My brain can't take this anymore."

"Told you." Kirie stated.

The short haired girl took a sip out of her drink. "Next thing I'll know is that some demon is staring a harem or something." The others didn't get that joke.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Yukinari asked

That question hit the mark in their brains. "Oh crap, I almost forgot!" Yozora dug into her pocket and pulled out a picture. She set the photo onto the table for everyone to see. "We're looking for this woman with the blonde hair. We found directions that led us here."

"Oh she's pretty. Is she your mother Sena?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Oh no. She's my butler Stella. She took care of me when I was little." Now it was the other groups turn to be surprised. "What?" She asked like it was no big deal.

"Is your family rich or something?" Kirie asked.

"Yes."

"Her dad happens to be the principle at our school." Yozora added.

The small blond puffed up her chest. "Humph, you're still not as rich as big brother Fukuyama!"

"Don't even mention that guy." Kirie said with distain in her voice.

"Wait, who's Fukuyama?"

"He's that guy who tried to get into Sena's skirt." Kirie said.

It took a few seconds for that info to sink into their brains. It finally hit them. WHAT!"

"That guy is from a rich family too?!" Yozora shouted

"He's your brother!" Sena yelled in disbelief.

"Well he's not exactly my brother. I know he can a mega perv sometimes but he can be nice."

"You got to be kidding me?" Yozora stated.

"How rich is he?" Sena asked.

"His family is rich enough to own a mountain, a game company and built the baseball stadium in our city." Kirie explained.

Sena's brain exploded and hit her head on the table. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." She said while tears were coming out of her eyes.

"What's her deal?" Tomoka asked.

"This is the first time she's of someone who's richer than her but still, his family is that rich?"

"Yep and he's the biggest perv you'll ever meet on the face of the planet." Kirie added."

"We're getting off track here. Why are you two looking for this girl's butler?" Yukina finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah. We read a letter that came with the photo. It turns out that Stella is meeting someone here and we think it's this woman in the photo."

Kirie took a closer look at the photo. "When was this taken?"

Yozora shrugged. "Don't know. It looks like the photo was taken a long time ago."

Kirie gave this situation a thought. She then gave a small smile to the two girls. "How about this: We can help you find this woman. It's the least we can do."

The two girls were a bit surprised by the offer. "Why do you want to help us? We just met." Yozora asked.

"Even so, we can't ignore someone who's looking for their loved one. We did it before when we were looking for Koyomi's dad. Even if we just met, we want to help you both. Okay?"

Both Yozora and Sena turned to each other and whispered to each other. After a few minutes, they have their answer. "I guess the more the help we have, the easier the search is. We need all the help we can get." Yozora answered.

Everyone cheered when they heard the answer. "Maybe big brother Fukuyama can help too! Tomoka shouted.

Everyone stopped cheering when they heard that statement. "Hell no!" Kirie shouted at the younger girl. "Last thing we need is that guy. We don't want that. Not after the last time he helped us."

Koyomi suddenly blushed and covered her face with her hands. "I've forgotten about that and now I'm embarrassed again!"

Yozora and Sena didn't know what happed last time Fukuyama tried to help but it would be best is they didn't ask.

**B**

From far away, another girl was spying on the group with another person with her. "It's bad enough I have that new girl coming after my soul mate but now these two girls as well? No matter, I'll teach them a lesson they're never forget. Come Hayate."

"Of course mistress."


	4. Love plus Jelousy equals Bravo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai and/or Girls Bravo

Reunion

Chapter Four: Love plus Jealously equals Bravo!

It was now midafternoon with people going on with their daily lives. Yozora and Sena teamed up with Kirie and the rest of her group to find Stella. They split up into several groups. Sena was with Kirie. (Just in case Fukuyama came back for her.), Yozora was with Yukinari, Miharu with Yukina, and Tomoka with Koyomi. They were spread out in the entire city trying to find Stella. Both Sena and Kirie were asking people all around but both girls didn't have a lead. They both sat on a bench and tried to rest up but the blonde didn't want to rest.

"Hey come on. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I find Stella."

Kirie sighed. She had to admit that Sena's drive was impressive and would do anything to find this woman. She pulled out the copy of the photo that she made and took another look at it. No doubt the woman with the blonde hair is her butler but she's wondering who the other woman is. She noticed that Sena sat back down sigh in frustration. "Still no luck huh?"

"No but I'm still not giving up."

Kirie smiled. "You really care for her don't you?"

Sena laughed a little. "I do. She's the closest thing I have for a mother. Ever since I was little, she was always there for me."

Kirie was touched by that explanation. She was glad she saw the older woman as a member of her own family. There was another question that has been bugging her ever since she found out that Yozora was a girl. "Hey Sena…"

"Yes?"

"You and Yozora are together right?"

Sena looked down at the ground with a solemn look on her face. "Yeah we're together. We've been going out for a couple of months now."

"You don't look like you're happy about it. Did something happen between you two?"

"Yes and no. My papa told me something important last night and it involves both me and Yozora." Kirie could that whatever her father said to her must be really bothering the blonde girl. Sena looked at Kirie in the eye. "I can't tell Yozora what it is. At least not yet because I don't know how she'll react to the news."

"Then tell me then. I'm sure whatever it is; it's probably no big deal."

The blond shook her head violently. "It is a big deal because it can change our lives forever!" The other girl saw how serious Sena was about this subject. The blonde sighed as she calmed down. "Sorry. It's just that…I don't know what to think of it."

Kirie smiled gently. "Hey take as long as you like but don't wait too long to tell her. If you say it's important then tell her."

Sena smiled at Kirie's words. "Thanks. I needed that kind of talk. I will tell her eventually but I'm still scared how she'll react."

"Just deal with it when it comes." Kirie stood up from the bench and stretched. "Right, I think we had long enough break. Your butler isn't going to find herself you know."

The blonde giggled at the joke. "You're right." She stood up as well. "We still have a day ahead us. Let's go." Even if she said those words, that one thought kept plaguing in the back of her head. _"Yozora, I hope you can take the news well." _Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone far away.

"You escaped me last time, but not this time. Oh it seems

**B**

"Ah-choo!"

Yozora let out a sneeze while she and Yukinari were asking questions about Stella. Right now they were both in the park with the large water fountain. They decided to take a small break from the searching as well. "You all right Yozora?" The small boy asked.

The short haired girl let out a small groan and rubbed her nose. "Yeah I'm all right. I guess someone must be talking about me." Yozora took another look at the photo. "Jeez and things were going well. We had a good lead and then that damn blonde pervert bastard had to ruin everything. Now we're back to square one."

"On the bright side, you have us helping you out." Yukinari pointed out. Yozora gave a small smile. "By the way, how well do you know Stella?"

The short haired girl let out a small sigh. "She's unique. The first time I met her she made a small joke about if I stared at her long enough she'll get pregnant. After that, well…let's just say she has a weird way to enhance my relationship with Sena."

"So you two are together huh?"

Yozora nodded. "Yeah. We've been together for a few months now. How we ended up together is another story."

As they two continued to talk to each other, another pair eyes were spying on the two. "Heh, heh. Don't worry my darling, I let her or that other girl steal you away from me. Hayate!"

A man wearing a suit suddenly appeared behind her. "Yes mistress?"

"What do we know about these two girls so far?"

The man brought up some papers. "The young blonde woman is Sena Kashiwazaki. The daughter of the Kashiwazaki family. Her friend is Yozora Mikazuki. What they are doing here is still being researched."

"I see and where is Kosame? She's usually here with you."

"She asked you if she could have some time off. You said yes."

"Oh yeah. In any case, I don't care where those girls are from. I refuse to have more rivals for affections for my soul mate."

"Shall I take immediate action then mistress?"

"No. I want to deal with this myself."

The blonde girl grabbed a strange staff and was headed toward Yukinari and Yozora. Out of the blue, she appeared in front of them. Yukinari was surprised and scared on what she was doing here. "L-Lisa?!"

"Who the hell is this girl? You know her?" Yozora got a second look at the new girl. She was wearing a black dress and holing a staff with skull at the end of it. She just thought she was a cosplayer just like Kobato but she had a feeling that wasn't the case. "Look little girl, why don't run along and do some small time magic tricks with your favorite witch or something. We have something important to do here."

That statement crossed the line with Lisa. "Oh really now? You want to see a trick? How's this for a trick?!" She waved her staff in front of her. Next thing that happened was that a magic circle appeared under Yozora.

"What the he-"

"Watch out!" Yukinari tackled the short haired girl down onto the ground. An explosion occurred and smoke came out.

"What the hell was that?!" She looked at Yukinari and saw that his rash reappeared. "Whoa hey you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You have to watch out for her. She can cast dangerous magic spells." Yukinari explained while in pain.

"Magic? Seriously?" Another magic circle appeared under feet. She picked up Yukinari and avoided another blast. "Would you stop that already! What's your beef with me in the first place?"

"Oh you're just the first target. After I'm done with, I'm going after your friend next. Last thing I is more rivals for my soul mate's affections."

"Hey leave Sena out of this!" Yozora weighed her options. Sure enough she could teach Lisa a thing or two but she has one thing that the short haired does not. That would be magic. So her she had one choice left. She instantly grabbed Yukinari's collar and ran while dragging the small boy. "Screw this! Let's get out of here!"

"Hey get back here!" The smaller blonde yelled out. She growled in frustration. "I'm not with you yet!"

Suddenly Hayate appeared behind the angry blonde. "Mistress I have new info on the two girls."

"Not now Hayate. I have to chase that girl. I won't let her or her friend woo my Yukinari."

"Forgive me for speaking out loud but-"

"No buts. I'll get her." Lisa ran after Yozora and Yukinari and left Hayate behind.

The older man sighed. "This may be more troublesome then I realized."

**B**

"Right thank you for your time." Sena bowed to another man. "Still no luck." She turned to Kirie. "How's your progress?"

"Not much here either. Let's move on to the next location."

"Yeah sure that's a good I-"

"Huh? What did you say Sena?" The other girl search for the blonde but couldn't a trace of her. "Sena?" She looked around for the blonde but found nothing. That was then she smelled something. It smelled like expensive cologne. Kirie found out quickly who stole Sena. "FUKUYAMA!"

Soon as Kirie yelled out the name, Fukuyama was running down the street carry Sena in his arms. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So we meet again my dear butterfly!"

"You again?! Let me go you creepy pervert!" The blonde struggled to free herself but found it useless.

"Oh nonsense. I have yet to show you the rest of the city and we'll start with my bedroom. Don't worry I'll go easy on the first time." He said as he imagined Sena without her clothes on.

"Wait go easy? You don't mean…"

"Oh yes I do!"

All Sena could do was cry out loud. Not far from where they were, Koyomi and Tomoka were also having no such luck. "Hey did you hear that? It sounded like someone was crying."

"I believe you're right." Koyomi looked down the road and her blood ran cold. Once she saw a certain blonde hair pervert, she ran like her life depended on it. "Please no not again!"

"Hey Koyo!" The small girl tried call out her friend but she was already gone. She soon found out why as she saw her friend was in such a hurry.

"Save me please!"

"Big Brother Fukuyama? Wait was he carrying that girl?" She soon started to sprint after Fukuyama. "Hold up!"

Meanwhile in another part of town, Yozora was running for her life from a magic crazy little girl that wanted her dead for some reason. If Lisa didn't have crazy magic at her disposal, she could quickly end this chase once and for all. "Hey she's your soul mate, why don't tell her to stop?"

"I'm not her soul mate. She came up with that idea all on her own."

Another explosion came out behind them. She laughed manically. "You can run but you can't hide!"

Yozora groaned. "There should be a law of not using magic while running for your life!"

While Yozora and Yukinari were running for their lives, Miharu and Yukina were still searching for Stella but they haven't had much progress as Miharu keeps getting distracted by food. "We're not getting much done." The gray haired girl stated.

"Why is that?" Miharu asked innocently.

"Maybe because you keep looking at food. We're supposed to find this woman in the photo." Yukina stated.

"Oh yes that's right. I forgot about that." She said while hitting her head lightly. Yukina did a mental face palm. She had no idea what Yukinari saw in this girl. Speaking of which she notice the sounds of explosions coming closer. She took look and saw Yozora dragging Yukinari by the collar.

"Out of our way now!" The short haired girl shouted as they passed the two girls

"Why is she carrying Yukinari like that." The pink haired girl asked worriedly.

"Maybe because of her." Yukina pointed out. Both girls saw Lisa not far behind and leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

Soon as passed them, the younger blonde looked behind. "Don't worry! Soon as I'm done with her, you two are next!"

"Was that Lisa?"

"Apparently so."

"Oh no! Yukinari is in trouble! We have to save him!"

"And Yozora as well."

The two girls chased after Lisa to save their love interest.

While all of this insanity was taking place, two women were having a fairly good time. They were catching up on old times and talking about what they're doing now. Both of them just left a fast food restaurant with happy smiles on them.

"It's nice to eat a cheeseburger and soda after eating fancy food. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"No arguments here."

"So where do we head off next?"

"There's this place that makes wonderful parfaits not too far from here."

"Perfect. Let's go."

Unbeknownst to them, their day was about to be interrupted very shortly.

On one side, Fukuyama was still carrying Sena while Koyomi was running for life again. Tomoka and Kirie were behind him. On the other side was Yozora who was running for her life while dragging Yukinari behind her while Lisa was still chasing after them. Miharu and Yukina were still after her as well.

"I can almost hear our sweet sounds mixing together in my bedroom!"

"Let me go you perv!"

"I don't want to deal with that man again!"

"Hey hold up! Put that brat down now!"

"Fukuyama I'm gonna give you such a beat down!"

"Is this girl ever gonna give up?!"

"Can't…breathe…"

"Wait! I promise I'll give you a painless death!"

"Yukinari!"

"It's never a dull moment with these guys."

Everyone was heading toward the two women. Before anyone knew it, Koyomi crashed into Yozora and Yukinari. Then Fukuyama and Sena were caught in it as well and did Lisa. Tomoka and Kirie couldn't stop their tracks and joined the pile as well as Miharu and Yukina. All of them were piled up right in front of the two women. Everyone groaned in pain. Both Yozora and Sena popped out of the pile with gasp of air. What they didn't expect was that they found the person they were looking for.

"Sena?"

"Stella?"

"Mistress?"

"Kosame?"

"Lisa?"

"Yukinari!"

"Miharu?"

"Koyo!"

"Tomoka!"

"Fukuyama!"

"Guess everyone's here then."

"Damn I'm feel like I'm being crushed here."

Sena struggle to get out of the pile. Soon as she got out she had a second look at her butler. She was shocked to see Stella wear regular clothes. She was wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt with blue jeans with a belt around them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you of course."

"Wait what?" Lisa cried out.

"It's true mistress."

Most of the group were surprised that Hayate appeared behind them. "Both Sena Kashiwazaki and Yozora Mikazuki were looking for the servant of the Kashiwazaki family known as Stella."

"So they're not here to steal away my soul mate?"

Yozora gave an angry growl. "Of course not you stupid brat! Why else would we be here in the first place?!"

"Hey don't talk to my darling little sister that way."

"She's your sister?!" Both Sena and Yozora yelled in shock.

Kosame laughed. "How about we sort this out back at the mansion. I'm sure all of you had a busy day."

Everyone agreed to that idea.


	5. Final Bravo Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai and/or Girls Bravo. They belong to their rightful owners.

Reunion

Chapter Five: Final Bravo Surprise!

Once everyone and everything settled down, they all headed toward the Fukuyama mansion. Needless to say Yozora was impressed by the size of the house. It made Sena's looked small in comparison. Sena herself still couldn't believe that this guy was richer then she was. Not only the place was huge but it was also surrounded by a huge maze as well. They didn't quite get when the maids made Yukinari wear a sigh around his neck. They tried to do the same thing to Yozora but she made it clear she was a girl. That surprised Fukuyama but it also explained why he didn't get a rash when Yozora punched the first time they met.

So here they all now, inside the large living room and everyone were served a beverage of their choice. Now the question on everybody's mind is how Stella knows Kosame? "So when you mentioned your friend, you were referring to this woman Stella?" Sena asked.

"Oh you told her about me? What did you say to her?" Kosame asked with interest in her voice.

"Nothing much. She was having a few problems and I use our history to give her the right direction."

"How do you know each other in the first place?" Lisa asked.

Kosame took a sip from her cup and set it down. "It was before I was assigned to protect you mistress. I've known Stella from collage. She was simply in trouble and I rescued her. From then on we became close friends."

Sena couldn't believe it. This was the same woman that Stella had feelings for but she couldn't tell her. She couldn't help but smile at this happy reunion. "By the way Sena, what are you and Yozora-san doing here in the first place? I'm surprised you managed to find me at all."

"I can answer for her." Yozora spoke up. "You see we found a letter in your room with picture. On the back of letter were directions that led us here. In a nutshell, we both wanted to know who you were meeting up with."

"I was going to return this evening. Plus I left a note on Pegasus's desk."

"Who's Pegasus?" Kirie asked.

"That's what Stella calls my papa. It drives him mad sometimes."

Then suddenly out of nowhere Fukuyama just started crying. "How touching. Two longtime friends meet up with each other after not seeing each other in years. It's glorious indeed."

"Wow I might actually believe you have a heart if you DIDN'T ABDUCT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The blonde yelled out

"I admit my dear brother can be quite dim sometimes." Lisa said before she took a sip from her cup.

"Don't act innocent. You wanted to blow me up because you thought I was going to steal your soul mate or something like."

"All in the past now." Lisa retorted.

"That's the Fukuyama's for you. Both brother and sister are insane in their own way." Kirie stated.

Yozora groaned. _"These two are like the exact opposite of Kodaka and Kobato."_

"Well in any case I'm glad you found Stella Sena." Yukinari said.

"_Something isn't right. Ever since we've encountered both Kosame and Stella, Kosame hasn't made one move on me. I guess she wants to be a good example for Stella."_

"Oh yes, you must Kirie. Kosame has told me a lot about you. Like the time you gave your first kiss to her." And just like that, Kirie's judgment was blasted out the window. Both Sena and Yozora were surprised by this statement. "She also told me that you're quite the animal in bed."

"_What kind of stories has this woman told her about me?!"_

However Sena had different thoughts. _"Oh no. Kosame already has someone she loves. Poor Stella." _The blonde felt bad for her butler. Next thing she knew, Sena felt a pair of hands grabbing her chest again. "Kyaaaa!" She grabbed the shoulders and threw the assailant onto the table. It was no surprise that it was Fukuyama. "Quite grabbing my boobs already! I'm engaged!"

The perverted blonde guy laughed a little but suddenly he felt a murderous aura. He looked up to see Kirie with red in her eyes. "Fu…ku…ya…ma…"

"Uh Kirie?"

"Go do your breast grabbing…" She grabbed ahold of Fukuyama's shirt. "IN HELL!" Next thing that happened was that there was an imprint of the perv's body in the wall.

As Kirie was finished with her latest beat down on Fukuyama, something registered on Yozora's mind. "Hey Sena, did you say you were engaged?"

It was from that point Sena started to get nervous. "Uh you must've heard wrong." She laughed nervously.

That didn't fool Yozora though. "Sena what did you mean you were engaged? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sena continued to laugh nervously and started to whistle out of tune while avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. "Meat…" Yozora said in a dark tone of voice.

"_Crap she's calling me that name again."_

Everyone else was wondering why Yozora called Sena meat. The blonde couldn't keep it a secret any longer and sighed. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you as soon we got back."

"Tell me what?"

Sena reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo. She showed it to her lover and Yozora was shocked to see what the photo was. It showed Sena when she an infant but it showed another infant. She recognized that hair color anywhere. "Wait is this…"

Sena nodded. "Yeah. That's me and Kodaka when we were babies. You see…he and I were engage by both of our fathers." Sena couldn't bear to look at Yozora straight in the eye.

The room was silent for minutes on end. Everyone thought they should just leave the room but the scene was too good to pass up. It almost looked like a drama was playing out in front of them.

"You're kidding me right? We've been together for a couple of months and now you tell me this? So does this mean that our relationship has to end now?"

"Please Yozora, hear me out. I still have something to say." Sena pleaded.

The short haired girl granted the blonde's request. She wants to know the full story of this engagement. "Go on."

Sena gave a sigh of relief. "Like I said, Kodaka I were engaged but my papa saw how well we are. It was last night he told me all of this. I was just as shocked as you are. That's just the first part."

"What's the second part?"

Sena took in a deep breath. "Well he broke off the engagement and made a new one. Yozora…we're engaged now."

The short haired girl was speechless. She literally didn't know what to say. Next think she knew, she just spoke out without thinking. "WE'RE WHAT!"

Sena laughed sheeply. "Yeah my papa called your dad and wanted this to be official. He had no problems with it and agreed."

Yozora looked down and sighed. "That explains why he was acting strangely the past couple of weeks but still, we're engaged?" Sena nodded. The short haired girl started to walk toward her lover. The blonde started to worry. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cupping her cheek. Yozora gave her now fiancé the most loving kiss she could give. The kiss lasted for a couple minutes before she separated. "I can live with that."

Sena's eyes softened and gave her lover a gentle hug. "Yozora."

"Sena."

A touching moment indeed but that moment was interrupted when they both heard a round of applause. They both turned to see their new friends clapping and smiling. _"Oh crap I forgot about them."_ The two of them both thought.

"That was so sweet."

"Congratulations you two."

"I'm happy for the both of you."

"When's the wedding?!"

"Wait so they were lovers all along?"

Both girls blushed at all the praises while they were holding hands. They giggled at all of the attention they were receiving.

**B**

The sun was setting on another day. Sena, Yozora and Stella were at the train station with the rest of the group seeing them off. "It was nice seeing you again Stella. I hope we could do this again sometime."

Stella nodded. "I hope so too. It was nice seeing you again after all this time. The one thing I didn't expect the most was that we're working similar jobs." Both of them laughed together.

"Let us know how the wedding goes you two." Tomoka said.

"Right right. Just let up already. How do you deal with her?" Yozora asked.

"You get used to it." Koyomi answered.

The train arrived to take the three home. "Well our ride is here. Maybe we'll bring the rest of the gang over here when we have time. I'm sure they'll have as much fun as we did." Yozora mentioned.

"We'll see you guys later." Sena said as she waved goodbye.

Yozora and Sena boarded the train. Stella was about to board as well but was stopped by Kosame. "Hold up Stella." The older blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around. Next thing she knew she felt a pair of lips pressing on her own. Her eyes went wide with shock. Kirie and everyone else went wide eyed as well. Kosame separated from Stella and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at her friend and walked away. "You're going to miss your train." Kosame said.

Stella broke out of her trance and entered the train. Soon the train started run and left the station. Once it was gone, Kirie walked up to her. "What was that for and what did you say to her?"

Kosame smiled at her love interest. "Something she needed to hear from a long time ago."

Meanwhile back on the train, Stella was feeling the kiss on her lips. Her mind seemed elsewhere but Sena brought her back to reality. "Hey Stella are you ok?"

The older blonde snapped out of her daze. "I'm fine." She smiled at the younger blonde. "I have to say when I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting to hear that you're engaged with Yozora-san. I'm happy for the both of you and I'm sure your father is happy too."

"_I seriously hope she doesn't try what she did last night. That was awkward."_

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Sena asked.

"Nothing much." Even though Stella said that, she couldn't forget the words Kosame said to her before she boarded the train.

"_I already know."_

"Guess I didn't need to tell her after all." She whispered to herself.

"What did you say Stella?"

She looked at the younger blonde. "Nothing at all. All we need to do now is plan for your wedding now"

"When is our wedding anyway Sena?"

"Uh papa mentioned it was going be after high school or something like that."

"Still I think it's great. I was a little surprised but now I can't tell how happy I'm feeling right now."

Sena gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek. "I know how you feel. I was worried how you would react to this but I'm glad it worked out."

"Jeez you always worry about something don't you?"

Both girls giggled at each other. Stella couldn't help but smile at this scene. It reminded her of the time she and Kosame spent as much time as they did. The only difference was that they're together now while Kosame now chased after Kirie. She didn't show it but she was sad now that the person she loved was now going after another girl. A high school girl no less but she was prepared for this kind of situation. However when she whispered those words into her ear, she guess she didn't need to tell her in the first place. That was enough for her.

"How do you think Kodaka and the others will react when we tell them the news?" Sena asked.

"Well I guess he would be surprised by the engaged while Rika would be very ecstatic."

"Well we have the rest of high school to plan out."

Now that the past is done, all that's left is a bright future for both girls. Stella wondered what kind of future these two would have. It was a question she thought about for the rest of the train ride back home.


End file.
